monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mikegran
Welcome! Welcome to my comments page. Come here for help or questions! Purpose 1 - Need Help? Need some help with anything? For instance, need a hand formatting something or digging up information? Just ask! Purpose 2 - Hunting License This is regarding MH3 Hunting Licenses, a new system! For more details, check out my user page. Here you can ask for more details, give suggestions, or offer some form of assistance. General Comments hey dude wonna play some time on mh3? - Kyle mh3 Master lol sorry i didnt know where the chat thing was...... - Kyle mh3 Master Re: Re: Request So I fiddled around with this for a couple hours. I'm kind of proud of it, but damn did that take a while. The advantage of this setup is that I can remove the elemental jewels and replace them with status jewels if needed. I didn't quite get my guard+2, but it's still something special. I have absolutely no idea how to format this stuff in the wiki, though, so I fear without your help no one will ever get to use it :(. I don't need credit or anything, but it'd be nice for it to be out there. BaconLegs 07:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Status edition! Skills: Guard+1, Razor Sharp, Element Atk Up Resistance: 17 Fire, -14 Water, -9 Ice, 8 Thunder, -2 Dragon |} Skills: Guard+1, Razor Sharp, Element Atk Up Resistance: 17 Fire, -14 Water, -9 Ice, 8 Thunder, -2 Dragon |} So you were right! I thought status attack up jewels used the same quantity and values, but I was wrong. Here's a revised version, only requires one extra armor part to replicate it. Only having to switch one piece of armor and jewels, I think it's better than the alternative of not being able to switch at all. For those who don't have a lagi helmet already prepared to go to waste can use the yamato kabuto+ and have two spare slots instead of 3. I was so excited I'd upgraded a bunch of swords and shields, wouldn't want the status effect swords to go to waste. I'm not sure what happened to the formatting, I just copy pasted, but there it is! Using those two(Or perhaps one and a bit) armorsets, I should in theory be done, though the resistances are still a little wonky. The only real problems would be if you got hit by alatreon's icicles or barioth's tornado... what's your opinion on it? Any ways to improve it? You seem to know your stuff. Any improvements you make just make me a better SnS user, so I don't mind :D BaconLegs 21:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Jerry rigged I managed to throw something together with the armor pieces I already have, so I don't have to farm agnaktor anymore; Element attack up, guard+2, razor sharp with no talisman or weapon slots. I'll likely put something more sophisiticated together for status attacks, as I don't have to make two sets of armor now. Or I might just stick to elemental, I can always use that status gunner set if I need to. Head: Agnaktor Helm+ Chest: Agnaktor Mail+ (Element Jewel) Arms: Lagiacrus Vambraces (Element Jewelx2) Waist: Barioth Faulds(Likely to be replaced with something else)(Element+ Jewel) Legs: Uragaan Greaves(Torso Up works for every task, looks okay with nearly anything. Nearly.) Talisman: Auto Guard+10 When I look at my resistances, it says.... Fire: 6, Water: -8, Ice: -1, Thunder: 4, Dragon: -4 With divine exodus, I'm doing a good 860 dragon damage. Killed ceadus in one run no problem, though his horn was trouble. I gotta say, thanks for all the help, and keeping me from making 2 and a half armorsets I'd never use. You're a gentleman and a scholar. BaconLegs 23:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow Those sets are amazing, easy to make, and do everything I need! I have no problem making bhnabara armor, with a status gunnerset and poison bombs I can do it in no time. I'm working on building them now, because frankly, it does everything I need. You are an armorset genius my friend, thanks. Just a quick query, from one sword&shielder to another, how does the damage calculate? I'm trying to figure out if I'd rather use divine exodus or eternal hate for dragon damage, as their values aren't that far from eachother, and eternal hate has a regular damage advantage. BaconLegs 15:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Armorset closure and thanks Thank you for everything you've done. If you want to put those armorsets on the combination page, I encourage it, as they'll likely be a help to many. I'm currently building them, and nearly done the unjerry'd elemental set. That means only 3 more(easy to obtain) armor pieces after that for a status set, all thanks to you :D BaconLegs 00:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) hey that code didnt work....